Happy Independence Day!
by Maddie Loves Books
Summary: Just a short One-shot honoring Independence Day and all who serve or have served. Even though it's not till tomorrow, I thought I'd put it up now because many people are doing stuff as am I. So enjoy!


**Hey everyone, Maddie here. I just wanted to write a little one-shot in honor of Independence Day. America will be 239 years old! Anyway, enjoy!**

A five year old Ponyboy Curtis walked through the park with his parents, along with an eight year old Sodapop and an eleven year old Darry. It was the Fourth of July and the park was an uproar of families, barbeques, and fun games.

Little Ponyboy, being five, had no idea what the special occasion was. He stared at the whole festivity with wide, green-grey eyes and curious expressions. He would often ask questions regarding the event. He would point at a certain object, and his parents would explain to him what exactly it was.

There was this one particular family in which Ponyboy stopped dead in his tracks and stared in wonder. There was a small baby, swaddled in a pink blanket. The mom, holding the baby close to her chest, as if to protect it from all the bad things. Then the most peculiar of them all, the man, was wearing this green uniform with camoflauge all over it. Along with combat boots and a hat to match.

Pony nudge his father,'' Daddy, why is that man all green? Is he sick?''

Daddy Curtis just laughed and through his laughter stumbled out,'' No son. That's his uniform. He has to wear it.''

''Wear it for what?'' he asked, innocently.

'' Well,'' his dad started,'' He's in the U.S. Army.'' Noticing Pony's confused look quickly added,'' The Army goes over to other countries, even some across the ocean, to make sure the bad guys don't come over here and hurt us.''

Pony gasped,'' Why would they hurt us?''

''Well sweety,'' his mother chimed in,'' We just don't get along with eachother. Like you and your brothers sometimes.'' She said, gesturing to Darry and Soda playing on the playground.

''Oh that's bad. Is it beacuse we don't share our toys?''

Both of the parents smiled at him,'' Sure Ponyboy, if that's what you think.''

Ponyboy looked at the family again,'' So the green man keeps the bad guys away?''

''Yes son,'' his dad said,'' That man also protects our rights as American citizens. You see son, a lot of other countries don't have the freedoms we do. For example, some countries in Asia don't allow people to go to church, so they can't worship Jesus like we do.''

Pony gasped,'' B-but how do they worship Jesus, if they can't go to church?''

''I don't know son,but without these brave people, you wouldn't have these freedoms. You couldn't go to school, and learn what you want so you can become what you want. They would probably ship you to some factory to work.''

Ponyboy shivered to the idea. He couldn't imagine not going to school. He secretly liked school.

'' These guys do all that?'' he asked.

'' Yes,'' his father answered, '' And they do a lot more.'' They protect the Constitution, which is a document stating these rights. In fact in 1776, fifty-six brave men signed the Declaration of Independence, declaring our Independence from England. We fought them in The Revoulutionary War, and we won. That's why we celebrate today. Independence Day.''

''Ooooh,'' Pony sat, taking it all in.

He then looked over at the uniformed man, and left his parents to wander over to him. His parents stared at eachother in confusion, yet let him head over to the family. When he reached the family, the soldier looked at him when Pony spoke up,'' Thank you for our freedom.'' then hugged him.

Then man engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug, and spoke to young Pony,'' I serve so I know that we can give the kids of America a better home and a brighter future. And it makes me happy to know I'm serving such a wonderful purpose.''

He let go of him with one last squeeze, and Ponyboy returned to his parents. His parents hugged him too, and letting go, his Mom called,'' Soda! Darry! Come on, let's eat!''

They complied and rushed to their parents.

The family enjoyed hotdogs, hamburgers, and all you can eat bbq. When they finished they settled down in the grass and waited for the fireworks to begin.

'' So Ponyboy, did you enjoy America's birthday?'' his mother asked.

He just smiled, then shouted, '' Happy Birthday America!''

This, causing the whole park to shout' Happy Birthday America!', exactly as the first firework shot into the night sky. It exploded in red, white, and blue. America's colors. More came and lighted up the sky in bright colors. Some even created words and images.

Towards the end, everyone started singing 'God Bless America'. Even Little Ponyboy, who didn't know the lyrics.

God Bless America,

Land that I love.

Stand beside her, and guide her,

Through the night with a light from above.

From the mountains, to the prairies,

To the oceans, white with foam,

God Bless America, My Home Sweet Home.

 **And done! I'm pretty proud of this one. I'm especially proud to be an American! I f you didn't realize it before, then everyone should appreciate the sacrifice the brave men and women of the Military give so we may be free. If you happen to serve, or know someone who does, then thank you so much for our freedom. I will be forever grateful! So I dedicate this story to all who serves and to America. Happy Independence Day everyone! I hope it's filled with love, happiness, and joy! God Bless this great country! Thanks for reading:-)**


End file.
